


The Princess and the Hunter

by somnolentblue, TooRational



Category: Princess Bride (1987), Supernatural
Genre: Comic, Crack, Crossover, F/F, hosted elsewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/pseuds/somnolentblue, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooRational/pseuds/TooRational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo finds herself in the middle of a fire swamp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> We would like to thank [anaraine](http://anaraine.dreamwidth.org) for patiently working with us to present The Princess and the Hunter and for hosting the story. 
> 
> Created for [spn-bitesized](http://spn-bitesized.dreamwidth.org) in response to [fuzzybluemonkeys](http://fuzzybluemonkeys.dreamwidth.org)' prompt, "Character(s) vs. JumboRat." A JumboRat became a Rodent of Unusual Size (credit goes to [elliemurasaki](http://elliemurasaki.dreamwidth.org) for that connection), and a cracky idea called Butterjo grew. After time Butterjo became The Princess and the Hunter; we hope you enjoy! Concrit is welcomed, and feedback is love.

[The Princess and the Hunter](http://spnbitesized.racingmoonlight.org/bluerational/PrincessAndTheHunter/home.html)

[](http://spnbitesized.racingmoonlight.org/bluerational/PrincessAndTheHunter/home.html)

Storybook, a page by page rendition: [800x1200](http://spnbitesized.racingmoonlight.org/bluerational/PrincessAndTheHunter/h0.html) OR [600x900](http://spnbitesized.racingmoonlight.org/bluerational/PrincessAndTheHunter/m0.html)  
Single Page, viewing the entire comic at once: [800x1200](http://spnbitesized.racingmoonlight.org/bluerational/PrincessAndTheHunter/singleh.html) OR [600x900](http://spnbitesized.racingmoonlight.org/bluerational/PrincessAndTheHunter/singlem.html)  
Text Description, small images accompanied by text description: [400x600 with text](http://spnbitesized.racingmoonlight.org/bluerational/PrincessAndTheHunter/text.html)


End file.
